The quality of images captured by a camera may be greatly affected by shake, which may comprise small translation along an x, y, or z axis and rotation around the x, y, or z axis. In general, people may not be sensitive to the translation; however, the rotation may lead to significant influence on the images, that is, a slight rotation may result in a significant change in image content, thereby greatly affecting the quality of captured images.
An effective way to eliminate a shake of the camera may be desired. When a prior art camera rotates, it may not be possible to determine whether the rotation is caused by an intentional change in shooting angle by a user (a user-intended motion) or an unintended shake (a motion not desired by a user). As a consequence, a user-intended motion may be mistakenly eliminated, while a shake of the camera may not be accurately eliminated.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method and system for controlling a gimbal to solve the above prior art problem.